


Tease

by EyesFullOfGalaxies



Series: Marvel Muses [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Teasing, like a little boy pulling on your pigtails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesFullOfGalaxies/pseuds/EyesFullOfGalaxies
Summary: Tony is a brat, but is that really a surprise?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Marvel Muses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/467083
Kudos: 21





	Tease

"Sweetcheeks" made your eye literally twitch in annoyance, so naturally this became Tony's favorite term of endearment for you for nearly six months. It only stopped because the tumbler of bourbon you finally threw at him shattered so close to Fury that he threatened to abandon you both in Wakanda if it didn't.

When you were in the workshop tearing apart alien technology together for S.H.I.E.L.D. on date night, he thoroughly enjoyed tugging at your hair bun or braid. It started as small, insignificant little tugs that you brushed off like a mosquito, until a surprisingly hard yank had you squealing and falling back into his lap. He'd chuckle and nuzzle into you hair as you grumbled angrily at all the ways you would kill him in his sleep. Both of you knew your words held no fire as you curved your body more snugly around his.

When he caught you rambling he'd come up and kiss you over and over, even as you tried to pull away to finish your thought. He'd whisper in your ear how sexy you were with your trap shut, and then dip you in a deep kiss while laughing into your mouth. You'd swat at his back before chuckling yourself. Once he let you go again you'd playfully flick his nose before going right back to the issue at hand- much to his chagrin.

He would do his damnedest to build up the anticipation all day for the bedroom, where he was no better. That smug, sexy smirk of his and his dirty quips already had you a little off kilter by the time dinner was ready. Tony would turn on some good ol' mood music (or, more accurately, tell FRIDAY to do it). Upon seeing your raised brow he would roll his eyes back and begrudgingly tell her to take the night off.

All through dinner his hand danced across your knee, occasionally moving higher and higher until you tensed or gasped- and then bring it right down again. The only response he gave to your increasingly angry huffs was an I-totally-didn't-do-anything-at-all grin that made you want to both punch him in the face and suck on his bottom lip.

When you did the dishes afterwards he came up and pressed his hips into your backside, sneakily cupping a breast quickly through your shirt. His hands would keep brushing across your neck, waist, hips, lower and lower- until you dragged him onto the couch and begged for some assistance.

Clothes and inhibitions scattered across the floor, you tried to resist pulling your hair out as he ignored your nipples to tap mindlessly at your ribs. You literally ground your teeth together as he peppered tiny, innocent kisses across your feverish skin. Ultimately you snapped, yanking his hair and bucking your hips up harshly in retaliation when his mouth refused to move from your thighs to the place you needed him most.

Tony was a cheeky bastard, but even he knew when enough was enough.


End file.
